1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a transmission method of digital broad casting, a digital broadcasting receiver, and a digital broadcasting station system that multiplex and transmit video, audio with and other data.
2. Prior Art of the Invention
The digital broadcasting technology has improved rapidly in these days so that various type of information could be transmitted as multiplexed data. Thereby many technologies are proposed that can provide broadcasting services added with high value, though it had been impossible to carry out such services by now. For instance, Japanese Laid-open publication No. 11-146379 discloses a technology that, at the same time of the usual broadcasting of audio and video by the satellite digital broadcasting, plural audio channel listening data for repeatedly transmitting a specific music for listening by respective audio channels are multiplexed with plural compressed download audio data for repeatedly transmitting a music compressed for the download corresponding to the listening audio data, and GUI (Graphical User Interface) screen data for selecting a music for listing or download by the remote control operation, and then those data are transmitted and received. The user side that receives thus multiplexed data is provided with a receiving device including an image output device, in which a necessary processing is taken on the GUI screen displayed on a display and then the object music can be downloaded while confirming to sending side.
However, the above conventional transmission method of digital broadcasting and the digital broadcasting receiver must repeat the transmission every one music using a dedicated audio stream. Thereby, in case of services of plural music, plural audio data must be multiplexed as audio stream. Therefore, mass transmission capacity is required.
As a result, the technology disclosed in the above Japanese Laid-open publication No. 11-146379 presupposes the satellite broadcasting provided with the mass transmission capacity, and it is evident that it cannot be carried out under the digital broadcasting adopting the terrestrial waves with relative less transmission capacity. Additionally, the operations for selecting a music for listening and instructing to download the music are complicated because of using the GUI screen and the remote controller, so that there is a need of a device provided with image input means. Therefore, it is not preferable that the system is applied to a mobile' equipment and a vehicle equipment.